Sanity Forgotten
by MiraiYume
Summary: -Complete- Post X1 and Pre X2. A prequel to To Hold You Close. Just what does Rogue see in Wolverine anyway?
1. A Goodbye

Author's Notes: I'm back with another Rogan story! This is a three parter, taking place at the end of X1, in between the two, and the beginning of X2. It's in the same universe and can be taken as a prequel for _To Hold You Close_ (shamless plug!). Anyways, I'm excited about it. Also, I don't want to hear anything about Rogue not knowing about Mystique being in the mansion, as that is all being explained/taken care of in the next chapter! So anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**Sanity Forgotten**

**-One-**

She had really thought she was going to die. Magneto had told her she would. There had always been that little hope that Logan would save her, but he hadn't come. And her fear had increased, and then there had been the pain. The complete and utter agony, and then…then the blissful saving. The nothing, and then Logan…sacrificing himself for her…

Rogue felt that she been in bed for forever, but it had only been an hour that she had lain awake, trying to sort things out. After loading everyone in the jet, it had felt like an eternity to get back to the mansion and she had clutched Logan's hand the entire time, berating him in her mind for what he'd done. Killing himself to save her life? Rogue wasn't worth that, she, the girl who could kill with her touch. Rogue hated her own self-loathing, but she knew it would increase if the odds failed and Logan didn't survive.

And so Rogue found herself questioning his motives. Just why had Logan done that? Rogue was still young, and still wanted to believe in fairy tales, and Logan certainly had saved her. But he was a far cry from Prince Charming, although Rogue thought she preferred him that way. But she couldn't ask him now, and might never get the chance. She wished she could go and see him, sit by his side or something, even though he might say it was stupid. Rogue was convinced her presence would be good for him.

But Dr. Grey had forbidden her from entering the hospital wing, and Rogue was bitter about that. She flopped over on her side, recalling the slight change of expression on the doctor's face when Rogue had told the X-Men what happened. Clearly, Dr. Grey didn't believe that Logan would forfeit his own life for some foolish girl. Then again, Dr. Grey didn't know Logan like she did, but Rogue had a slight suspicion the good doctor wanted that to change. She had caught the slight glances Dr. Grey had given Logan, but she wasn't sure why it made her stomach twist in knots.

And so Rogue couldn't sleep. She was still way too riled up from the night's events, and confused by herself, and her own feelings. She also had an odd desire for a beer, something she'd never had in her entire life. Realizing Logan's presence in her mind, Rogue grinned stupidly, without really knowing why. Slipping from her bed, she pulled on a pair of gloves and a long terrycloth bathrobe, before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

She was surprised to see the lights on. Hesitantly, Rogue peered around the corner and caught sight of Bobby, drinking a soda and reading a magazine. Mustering her courage, Rogue walked into the room. Bobby looked up, startled, but smiled when he saw her. 

"Hey," he said quietly. "Couldn't sleep?" Rogue shook her head. "I don't blame you," Bobby chuckled. "I don't think I would be able to either, if I were in your shoes." Rogue bit her lip as he continued to look at her.

"What's there to eat around here?" she finally asked quietly, causing Bobby to jump up.

"Right, sorry! Well, there's all sorts of junk food in the cupboards back there, and everything in the fridge is more healthy, you know, fruits and vegetables and such. You could have a sandwich, or just toast or something…" Bobby trailed off as Rogue began to laugh.

"You make a great host," she sputtered in between giggles. Bobby grinned at her. "So, maybe just some toast then. And maybe an apple." Rogue walked over to the fridge as Bobby hurried to put bread in the toaster. As she pulled an apple out, Rogue suddenly felt guilty. Here she was, having a moment of happiness, when Logan was in pain after his sacrifice for her. With a shake of her head, Rogue tossed the thought out. Logan was strong, and he wouldn't be upset that she was laughing. He seemed to think, seemed to want, her to smile more. Ironically, Rogue frowned, wishing she could go see him.

"So?" Bobby asked as she sat down and took a bite of the apple. Rogue raised an eyebrow in question. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Oh," Rogue said quietly. She looked at him for a minute, and all the laughter she had previously shared with him was gone. "You know…" she began slowly, "I left because of you."

"Me?" Bobby had the grace to at least look surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me to get out of here. That everyone was gettin' freaked out, and that the Professor was furious with me." Rogue felt the same lump form in her throat that she had felt when he said those words to her, and she blinked, trying to stop tears from forming. Bobby looked stricken.

"Rogue, I never said any of that, I never would have said it!"

"Bobby, you looked me straight in the eye and told me I should go." Rogue's voice almost broke, and she set her apple down. Bobby stood up and walked over to her. He touched her gloved hand lightly.

"Rogue, that wasn't me. On the day you left, I was looking for you, because we were supposed to meet for lunch. I never saw you, and I certainly never would have told you to leave!" Bobby looked at her earnestly, and Rogue wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure she did. It _had_ been Bobby who had said those things to her, she knew it was him. The only mutant she knew who could pretend to be others was with Magneto - there was no way she could have been on the grounds of the mansion. Still, Rogue swallowed and smiled half heartedly at Bobby.

"Ok," she said. He took his hand off hers, and tried to smile back.

"Are you ok?" he asked her softly. "Do you really believe me?"

"Sure," Rogue answered tiredly. She looked at him. "I think I'm goin' back to bed now." The toast popped up as she turned and left, ignoring Bobby's hurt look.

* * *

Rather than going back to her room, Rogue had gone to one of the rec rooms and curled up on a couch, putting the tv on low volume to distract herself. She finally managed to get to sleep, but she only had a nightmare about what had happened. The pain felt as real as it had in the dream, and Rogue woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't Logan who appeared in the doorway though, it was Mr. Summers. 

"Rogue?" he asked her softly. Rogue turned to him, her fright still in her.

"It was just like it was," she sobbed, and Mr. Summers crossed over to the couch. She hadn't taken her gloves off, so he grasped one of her hands very tightly. Rogue wondered if Logan would have hugged her.

"It's over now," he said consolingly. "You're safe, and alive, thanks to Logan. Focus on the good."

"How can I?" Rogue whispered, tears still falling. "He might've died because of me. And I'm not even allowed to see him!"

"Standard procedure for a critical patient," Mr. Summers said. "And I don't think Logan'll die anytime soon. He's too stubborn, for one. And we've got state-of-the-art equipment here, which will keep him safe until his healing factor kicks back in, don't worry. And besides, Jean is a top-notch doctor. She'll take good care of him." He squeezed her hand. "It will be alright. It almost always is."

"I hope so," Rogue sniffed. After a moment, she looked at him, feeling more in control of herself. "Mr. Summers?" she began, wanting an answer to something that had been bothering her.

"Really, call me Scott," he said. "We're not in class." He smiled at Rogue, and she would've sworn he winked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ok," she said. "I was wondering…what took so long to stop Magneto? When Logan was about to stop the machine." Through the pain, she had known Logan was there, saw him struggling against Magneto's power. She couldn't understand why she had been made to suffer so long.

"It was difficult to get a good shot," Scott said slowly.

"But Magneto wasn't moving!" Rogue protested. Scott sighed.

"It was an incredibly tense situation. Usually Jean and I work together; she's a little extra help to make sure the shots are good if lives depend on it. And if the shot is fifty-fifty, we usually wait until the odds are better."

"I suffered because of that?" Rogue asked, incredulous. Scott looked rueful.

"I had a decent shot at one point, almost just before the shot I did take, that I would have taken without fear for your or Logan's safety. Jean asked me to wait. I did, until the next opportunity came. I took that shot." Scott sighed. "I should have taken the first one, it was wrong of Jean to ask me to wait. But she's not always certain of her powers."

"Oh." Rogue sighed. Was she surprised it was Jean again?

"Do you feel a little better?" Scott asked her. "About the nightmare at least, not so much the rescuing."

"Yeah," Rogue said softly. "Thanks Scott."

"Of course," he said. "Always feel free to talk to me, or any of the others. We're here to help, and in more ways than just learning how to use your powers. You've always got friends in the X-Men." He gave Rogue's hand one last squeeze and stood up. She smiled weakly at him. "You should go back to your own bedroom," he added, flipping off the television she had left on. "You'll sleep better."

"Thanks," she said again. He smiled and left. Rogue sighed and stood up, then followed his advice and headed towards her room. Once there, she flopped back on her bed, exhausted, and sleep came once more, only this time she dreamt of intense pain, blood on her hands, and the murder of lab coated figures.

* * *

In the morning, Rogue was grouchy. That was why, when Dr. Grey asked her how she was, Rogue only grunted and muttered something like 'fine'. She slouched through breakfast and spent the rest of the early morning outside, by herself. It didn't help her mood that she heard Dr. Grey mention how she was exhibited Logan-traits to the Professor. Talking about her behind her back! Rogue couldn't explain her animosity towards the doctor; all she knew was that the woman made her inexplicably angry. 

Things changed when she heard Logan had woken up a little later in the morning. Elated but suddenly shy, Rogue didn't go down to see him. She told herself it was for the best, that he probably didn't want to see her anyway. That he probably questioned why he had even saved her. She tried to not think her decision was perhaps influenced by who else was down there with him.

And so, later in the day, when Bobby asked her to join him and John in the rec room, Rogue only said yes to give her confused mind a break. She didn't really want to hang out with them, but she didn't want to be an outcast either. Playing foosball with the two of them was more fun than she thought it would be though, even with John being a bit of a show-off.

They were halfway through a second game when she got the feeling she was being watched. Rogue glanced up in time to see Logan walk through the doorway into the mansion's foyer and panic suddenly hit her. Pausing for a split second, Rogue wondered miserably why she hadn't gone to see him before. Then she turned to Bobby.

"I'll be right back," she muttered to him, and he nodded, still into the game. Rogue hurried towards the closing door, and caught it just before it shut.

"Hey," she called out, trying to keep her tone light. Logan turned around suddenly, his eyes wide with wonder, and she tried to smile at him as she stepped into the foyer. He looked up, to his left, anywhere but at her, and refused to say anything. After a breathless moment, Rogue asked, "You runnin' again?" Her question cast a guilty look on his face, and he shifted his pack as she stepped closer.

"Not really," he said, as he looked down at the floor. "I have some things to take care of up north." He glanced up at her and looked away again. Rogue smiled at him, unsure of why she felt so sick to her stomach, why every fiber of her being was wanting to scream _no, don't leave_. Suddenly he reached out and brushed the white streak in her hair, and the guilty look on his face strengthened. Rogue suddenly realized he felt as guilty and responsible for it, for her, as she did for not going to see him.

"I kinda like it," she said, feeling it was important that he knew it was ok. It had happened, but he had saved her in the end. Logan only nodded though, as if he only half heard her, and Rogue caught his chin wobble, just the slightest bit. "I don't want you to go," she said impulsively, wanting the lump that had appeared in her throat to disappear. As soon as she said it though, she wished she hadn't, and could only wait, wide-eyed, for his response.

Logan paused for a moment, and then looked her right in the eyes, but Rogue couldn't read his expression. He looked as though he were struggling to say something, then he nodded to himself, and took off his dog tags, blinking a few times. He took her gloved hand in one of his and she marveled at how large it was, and a thrill ran through her body as _he_ placed the tags in her hand, and _he_ closed her fingers around them. He kept his fingers pressed over hers as he looked back at her.

"I'll be back for this," he said, still looking right at her. His gaze was intense, looking deeper into her, and Rogue wondered what, or who else he would also be back for. Another thrill shot through her, and she found she couldn't speak. The moment passed and he turned and left, quietly. As the door closed behind him, Rogue looked down at the tags.

_Wolverine_, they read, plain as the first time she'd seen them.

Rogue smiled slightly to herself. "_I know you will, Wolverine_," she thought, and that strange little thrill ran through her again.


	2. A Shift

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm back with the second chapter of this little story! I think it turned out pretty decently. Remember, this is sort of a prequel to _To Hold You Close_, and is set in the movie-verse. So, it is a Rogue/Wolverine story...we just haven't reached that point yet. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the conclusion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**Sanity Forgotten**

**-Two-**

"So…Mystique was actually in the mansion on the day I left?" Rogue stared incredulously at Scott, Dr. Grey, and the Professor. 

"She was indeed, Rogue. And we'd like to know what she said to you." The Professor looked at her evenly. His color was back, almost like nothing had happened to him at all.

"I don't remember her exact words," Rogue mumbled. "She looked like Bobby, and told me I should leave. Told me that you were mad at me, Professor."

"Disgraceful," Dr. Grey muttered. "Playing on insecurities." Rogue shot her a slight glare. She had gotten her hair cut, soon after Logan left, and Rogue couldn't help but wonder if it was a self-reflection on a shift of feelings. Jealousy cut through her, but she forced it back in order to concentrate on the Professor.

"Thank you, Rogue, for your help. And I would like to assure you, even if I was greatly distressed by something, I would talk directly to you about it. And please don't be afraid to talk to me. If my students are saying such things - whether it is them or not - I would like to know." The Professor smiled at Rogue. "And now, it is time for you to stop worrying about all of this, and enjoy your Saturday with the others."

"Thanks, Professor," Rogue said softly. She turned and left the room, acutely aware of the hushed voices of the three members of the X-Men behind her.

* * *

Loneliness filled up her being. No one was particularly friendly to her, and Bobby was avoiding her, probably to give her space after her blow-up in the kitchen. Despite knowing it was Mystique disguised as Bobby, Rogue still felt hurt when she remembered him telling her to leave. He seemed to sense this, but the lack of his presence only amplified her loneliness; Rogue was realizing how she didn't really know anyone in the mansion. 

She missed Logan. She had at least been able to talk to him. Since he had initially left, he had been on her thoughts most of the time. Visions of him returning and her joyfully hugging him danced across her daydreams, her girlish fantasies steadfastly refusing to accept that Logan probably would not hug her, nor she him. They both had their reasons.

She thought she saw him in the halls, occasionally. She even went into his room once, late one night, and sat on the bed where he had attacked her. The loneliness always intensified at night, and there, no matter what the memory might be, it abated a little. Logan had been here. And he would be back.

She wore his dog tags, tucked under her clothes.

* * *

"Hey Rogue, you wanna eat lunch with us today?" Bobby asked a few days later. Rogue looked at him, friendly grin on his face, and the guy who stood beside him, scowling at the floor. 

"Are you sure you want me to?" she asked wryly, glancing at John.

"Oh, don't mind him," Bobby shrugged. "He just having problems with his powers." Rogue sighed. Anything was probably better then eating by herself, so she nodded, and allowed herself to be swept away by the two boys.

Lunch was mostly quiet. John didn't speak at all, and the conversation between Bobby and Rogue was stilted. Still, Rogue was glad to have people around her. She was tired of being alone.

* * *

Getting more involved with the boys made it a bit easier to let Logan slip from her mind every now and then. Rogue didn't know if this worried her or not. She could still picture him clearly, the look in his face when he told her he'd be back for his dog tags. 

His dog tags. Any time she shifted, she felt the tags move as well, so Logan was never far from her thoughts. Even when she was distracted.

* * *

"Ping pong?" Bobby asked her. "John's not feeling well today, so it's just us." Rogue shrugged, and put down her book. Bobby read the cover upside down. 

"It's a good book," Rogue said defensively.

"I didn't say anything!" Bobby quickly said back. "I just didn't picture you as a Jack London fan."

"Well, I am," Rogue muttered as she stood up. Bobby just smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. In silence, the two wandered towards the rec room. It was full, thanks to the rainy day outside, so they sat down at one of the large tables to wait for a game table to free up. The only other occupant looked up briefly at them, and then returned his attention to his paper.

"What's going on, Peter?" Bobby asked politely. Peter looked back up at them in surprise.

"I-I'm just drawing," he answered quietly, and Rogue marveled at the quiet tone, given his tall stature.

"What're you drawing?" she asked, intrigued by him. She would have sworn she felt the same loneliness she knew drifting off of this quiet boy.

"A picture of my sister," Peter said, a slight blush rising. "She will probably attend here one day as well."

"Can I see?" Rogue asked him, but Peter shook his head.

"Maybe when it's finished," he allowed, seeing Rogue's face fall, and she smiled at him appreciatively.

"Hey Rogue, a ping pong table is open," Bobby said, touching her lightly on her covered arm.

"Ok," she answered, moving away from the table. "See you later, Peter."

"Later," he mumbled as she and Bobby walked away.

"So what, do you like him?" Bobby suddenly asked, as he handed Rogue her paddle.

"Huh?" Rogue asked, looking over at him. An image of Logan, the first time she'd seen him, fighting in the cage, appeared in her mind.

"Peter," Bobby clarified, and Rogue struggled to clear her thoughts.

"I don't really know him," she finally managed to say. "I just thought he seemed lonely, like me."

"He is pretty new here, like you are. I guess he could be," Bobby mused. He bounced the ping pong lightly on the table. "You ready?"

"Sure," Rogue said, smiling, pushing her confused thoughts away.

* * *

To her alarm, Rogue was finding it was getting harder to recall Logan., even while wearing his dog tags as a reminder to herself. He wasn't as clear in her mind anymore, not as clear as Bobby and John and Peter were. In fact, the longer she hung out with those three boys, the easier she found it was to almost _forget _Logan at times. Rogue wasn't sure which confused her more, that she didn't want to forget Logan, or that it bothered her that she was. 

Plus, Bobby was getting a lot more comfortable with her. Whereas most people in the mansion tended to give her a good three foot bubble of space, Bobby had no problems standing right next to her, or touching her arm accidentally (on purpose, she always thought).

She had to keep reminding herself that Logan was the same way.

* * *

"It's too nice to eat inside," Bobby was explaining to Rogue, when John walked up. "So we're having a group picnic." 

"That explains _that_," Rogue giggled at the large basket John was holding. John made a face at her and turned to Bobby.

"Pete's on his way," he said. "And some girl, Kitty I think is her name, managed to invite herself, so I guess there'll be five of us."

"Kitty?" Bobby furrowed his brow. "Kitty Pryde? Oh well, the more the merrier." He smiled at Rogue, who tried to smile back. Something about Kitty just ticked Rogue off. It was probably her ever cheerful attitude. It seemed so fake.

"Hey guys!" Kitty and Peter appeared out of nowhere, and Kitty's voice caused Rogue to jump.

"Hi Kitty, Peter," Bobby said brightly.

"Hey," Rogue shrugged. Kitty left Peter's side and attached herself to Rogue's, also ignoring the general three-foot-rule of space.

"It's a beautiful day, right?" she began conversationally, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked, immediately on the defensive.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit nervous. Oh, I hope it's ok that I'm here. I overheard John and Peter, and I know I'm not that good of friends with you guys, but I don't have a lot of close friends, and I'd like to make some. You guys all seem like such good friends, and so nice, so I thought I'd make a try."

"We're glad to have you," Bobby said, but no one in the group echoed him. Kitty smiled hopefully at Rogue, and Rogue forced herself to smile back. The group headed towards the large trees on the outer edges of the mansion, where shade was readily available.

Over the course of the lunch, Rogue found herself amazed by Kitty. She wasn't afraid to talk, despite her nervousness, and she seemed to have something to say to all of them. The boys slowly warmed up, which alarmed Rogue. This was her group of friends, and she didn't appreciate Kitty barging her way in. She tried to be nice, but by the time they all went inside, Rogue was pretty sure Kitty knew she didn't like her very much.

* * *

While Logan was definitely always there, in her mind - she still had his nightmares occasionally - enough time had passed on that he just wasn't on Rogue's conscious mind. She was well used to the weight of the dog tags as well, so their purpose as a reminder was not that great anymore either. Plus, there were so many things to worry herself with. Classes were involved, Kitty was a worry, and John was fighting with Bobby a lot. It was always a question whether Peter would hang out with them, and Rogue was still seeing that Bobby had no problems with invading her personal space. 

There was just too much right in front of her to focus on Logan, who was gone. She still missed him, and wanted him to come back terribly, but Rogue realized that it wasn't because she was lonely anymore. And she didn't want to think about why she might really want him back. Her girly fantasies of the two of them hugging were being interrupted by Bobby, who actually did hug her. She never thought she saw Logan anywhere any more, and she never went to his room again.

Rogue didn't know what to think anymore. It didn't help when she heard Jean arguing with Scott about Logan not being back yet. The doctor was convinced something had happened, and Scott was convinced she was paranoid. Jean's concern over Logan's wellbeing caused Rogue guilt over her own obsession in her daily affairs. Shouldn't she have been feeling the same way? She still missed him, but it was dull now, not the sharp ache it had been.

It never occurred to her to wonder why it _mattered_ so much.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby were sitting together in the kitchen, as had become their midnight routine. The silence between them was comfortable, and Rogue was surprised at her own relaxed feelings. She looked over and saw Bobby looking at her. He grinned and she smiled back. Suddenly, he pulled out a small lunch box from the chair next to him. 

"For you," he said, pushing it towards her. Rogue looked at him, then it, perplexed. "Go on," he added. Rogue shrugged, unzipped it and laughed as she pulled out an apple and two pieces of toast.

"From the first time," she said through her laughter, and Bobby laughed with her.

"It didn't go as I had hoped," he admitted, then stopped suddenly. Rogue turned her head sharply at him, questions in her eyes. Bobby blushed, and sighed. "I might as well say it," he mumbled. "I really like you, Rogue."

"I kinda like you too," Rogue said, surprising both of them. She smiled brightly at him, at his delighted face, and felt the heavy weight of Logan's dog tags over her heart. Bobby squeezed her gloved hand, and Rogue felt an odd sense of betrayal.


	3. A Return

Author's Notes: Ok, last installment of this prequel! It ends on a not quite finished feeling, but I think that's the way it needs to be. Because the story between these two isn't finished at this point! (Yup, you'd have to read To Hold You Close to get that! Er, sorry, shameless plug!) Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Until we meet again, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**Sanity Forgotten**

**-Three- **

Rogue sat outside, the midmorning sun hot on her face. Back to back, she rested against Bobby, their shirts keeping the contact safe. Birds were chattering, and some of the younger mutants were playing basketball under the 'supervision' of John, if it could be called that. If she shaded her eyes, Rogue could have watched, but she found herself getting a headache.

Something felt wrong.

It shouldn't have. It was a typical scene between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but something about it seemed wrong to Rogue. She sighed, and felt Bobby turn his head towards her.

"Doing alright?" he asked, a smile in his tone.

"Sure," Rogue responded, turning her own head back to him. They were close enough that had they been normal…Rogue's brow furrowed. Bobby looked at her, his clear blue eyes boring into her own. She looked away. Rogue couldn't bear to look at him when he looked at her like that.

It felt wrong.

"Rogue?" Bobby leaned forward, and she did as well, shifting her weight away from him. He stood and gripped her gloved hand. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothin', I'm just too warm out there, I guess." Rogue shrugged, and tried to smile. "I'm goin' inside. You stay out here and help John watch the kids."

"You sure you're ok?" Bobby looked at her searchingly, but Rogue looked down, nodded. After a moment he dropped her hand, and she stood.

"See ya later," she murmured, and turned to leave.

* * *

Rogue sat on her bed, fiddling with Logan's dog tags. Her fingers ran over his name, _Wolverine_, and she registered it without realizing she was doing so. Jean was right, he should have been back by now. It worried her, it had been so long now. 

She'd been dating Bobby almost a month, and he was a good boyfriend to her. John was funny too, usually, and neither forced her to do things she didn't want to do. But there was always something more with Bobby, that expectation that all boys have of their girlfriends. And Rogue knew she couldn't fulfill that, she couldn't kiss Bobby much less anything else.

She sort of wanted to, she would admit that to herself. It wasn't fair to him to not…but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She longed for Logan's quiet self, the man who made her feel alright with being who she was, who calmed her just with his presence…It had been so long for her, Rogue couldn't remember if that was really true or not. She couldn't remember how she interacted with Logan really, just what she thought was there.

Rogue was feeling worse. She didn't think it was the sun that had been bothering her.

* * *

"Alright, everyone here?" Storm asked a few days later, as the mutants stood outside the museum. Rogue stood next to Bobby, holding his hand, while John fiddled with his lighter a few steps away. Once Storm was satisfied everyone was there, she started ushering the kids in. Scott fell into place behind the three teens. 

"Behave yourselves," he warned. "I know this isn't the most exciting for you three, but remember, the younger kids are looking up to you." Bobby nodded, and John sighed, but Rogue smiled at Scott. He smiled back, and hurried up to walk with Jean.

"I just don't like him," John muttered, clicking his lighter.

"Would you put that thing away?" Rogue asked, annoyed. John smirked at her.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, and Rogue rolled her eyes. Apparently John was in his jackass mode today.

"Stop it," Bobby said carelessly, tucking Rogue closer to him. Rogue wondered if he felt jealous of such a little conversation. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and they walked inside.

* * *

"I'm going to the food court," John muttered. "Screw this crap." 

"Seriously?" Rogue asked, glancing over at Jean.

"Hey, I don't care about this and I'm hungry. This is for kids anyway. You guys joining me?"

"Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble," Bobby sighed. John merely smirked and sauntered off. With another quick glance at Jean, Rogue and Bobby followed.

* * *

They were sitting around the table, Rogue giggling at Bobby's joke, when the two guys walked up. Rogue glanced at them and frowned, but the one with curly hair was looking at John. 

"Can I have a light?" he asked, in a tone that wasn't a question. John looked over at them and clicked his lighter. Bobby shook his head, but grinned. When John made no comment, the guys started looking angry.

"My brother asked you a question," the shorter guy said.

"Why are you being suck a dick?" the first guy asked.

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" his brother echoed, as they tried to stare down John. He only smirked.

"Because I can," he said, chuckling to himself as he glanced over at Rogue and Bobby. Rogue smiled and looked at Bobby, who was trying hard not to laugh. John, sensing their backing, looked back at the two guys.

"Can I have a light." The first guy spoke slowly and stilted, as if speaking to a child.

"Hm." John looked serious and opened the lighter. With a little click, the flame appeared. He watched it for a moment, then snapped it closed. "Sorry, I can't help you out pal."

"John," Rogue began, sensing the anger of the guy beside her, "knock it off." John was laughing at himself and Bobby started to talk to him, but Rogue was distracted. The feeling of being stared at made the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she looked to her right. The shorter guy was looking right at her chest, but when she looked at him he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. Mortified, Rogue looked over at Bobby - shouldn't he do something about this? But he was too busy reprimanding John to be paying attention.

He should have noticed something like that, Rogue thought, just as John should have noticed the guy reaching out and taking his lighter. The events happened quickly, with the cigarette being lit, and John blowing the guy up with it. The ruckus caught the attention of the food court, and it hushed when Bobby used his powers on the guy.

And then it all froze, and the Professor appeared. Rogue shut her eyes briefly, but the Professor merely reprimanded John. All three got the feeling more would happen back at the mansion. But then as time unfroze, they heard the televisions starting…and the news of the mutant attack reached them.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor," Rogue heard Scott say, but she never heard the response. A mutant attack on the Whitehouse?

'_Where are you, Logan_?' she wondered.

* * *

A few days later, Rogue found herself in the rec room with Bobby. Peter was drawing at another table, and a few of the younger mutants were in the room, but otherwise it was pretty empty. 

"You feeling better?" Bobby asked, slinging his arm around her as they settled down on one of the couches. Rogue looked at him.

"Yeah," she giggled as he poked her in the side, grinning impishly. "Stop that!" She squirmed away from him and he grabbed her hand.

"One two three four, I declare a thumb war," he said, with a completely straight face.

"Are you seven?" she asked, giggling, and he laughed with her.

"Come on, are you chicken or something?" he challenged, laughter in his eyes.

"No way," Rogue retorted, trying to grab his thumb. He looked down at their hands.

"You're dead, you're so dead!" he said as he almost got hers.

"You're dead," Rogue giggled out as she leaned in closer. Bobby lifted his head then, and was inches away from her face. There was a pause, and suddenly the smile left Rogue's face. Here it was, that slight pushing she felt from him. It hit her again, how this felt wrong. Bobby leaned in, a little closer, and Rogue involuntarily drew her head back slightly. Bobby watched her intently.

"I don't…wanna hurt you," she said softly, begging him to understand. The horrific events of the last boy she kissed flashed through her mind. Bobby did look hurt, and he smiled slightly, shrugging.

"I'm not afraid," he said, refusing to look away from her. Behind them, Rogue heard Peter mumbling to one of the kids, but she couldn't focus, because Bobby was leaning in closer, he wasn't _listening_, and then…

A low rumble in the background.

Rogue pulled away completely, turning her head, focusing in on the noise. When she realized what it was, she looked back at Bobby, grinning widely. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for! She leapt off the couch and dashed for the front doors, ignoring the look on Bobby's face as she left him behind.

* * *

She turned the corner just as he entered the front doors, walking in like he owned the place. With one look at him all the worry, the fear, and the anxiety of the last few days melted away. With one look at him, everything seemed _right_. 

"Logan!" she called out, unable to stop her excitement. Grinning, she hurried towards him and he paused, smiling at her. Impulsively she reached up and hugged him. At once, Rogue felt this was an bad choice. His hands were full so he couldn't really return the embrace, and Rogue knew he wouldn't have anyways. It was awkward and she let go almost immediately.

"Didja miss me, kid?" Logan asked, a smile in his voice and she smirked as she shook her head from side to side.

"Not really," she said, her sarcasm light.

"Hm," he said, nodding, pretending to take her seriously. His look turned slightly concerned. "How're you doin'?"

"I'm ok, how're you?" she asked back, wanting to know what he'd found out. He made a face, and looked like he was about to respond, but then looked over her shoulder, a slight frown gracing his face.

"Who's this?" he asked. Had he been an animal, Rogue would've sworn Logan's hackles would've been raised. She forced herself to ignore the hurt, almost betrayed look on his face as she turned and saw Bobby.

"Oh, this is Bobby, he's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend," Bobby interrupted, holding out his hand. Rogue stared at him as he shook Logan's hand. "Call me Iceman," he added, slightly frosting Logan's hand. Logan frowned slightly, pulled his hand away and glanced over at Rogue.

"Right," he said, a slight sigh in his voice. Just like that, Rogue felt something slide between the two of them, something that hadn't been there before. A wall was being built and she wasn't sure how to stop it. "Boyfriend?" Logan asked then, drawing her back as he raised his eyebrows. "So how do you guys…" he let the question drift off and Rogue felt her cheeks heat up. Did it matter to Logan?

"Well, we're still working on that," Bobby quickly said as he glanced at her. Logan stared between the two of them, and Rogue felt the wall being built higher.

"Look who's come back," came Storm's voice, and just like that Rogue lost her chance to rectify what had just happened. "Just in time," Storm continued, as she approached them.

"For what?" Logan asked, turning his attention to her.

"We need a babysitter," Storm continued, a smile on her face.

"A babysitter?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Nice to see you again, Logan," Storm laughed.

"Hi, Logan" came Jean's voice, and Rogue clenched her teeth. The redheaded doctor was descending down the stairs and the way she was smiling at Logan caused Rogue to stiffen. Bobby gripped her hand, concerned, but Rogue could only watch Logan as he turned his head and saw the doctor.

"Hi, Jean," he said after a pause, and Rogue felt a stab of jealously. That wasn't how he had talked to _her_.

"Uh, I should go and get the jet ready," Storm said, and Rogue knew she sensed the tension in the air. As she left, Bobby shifted his weight.

"Yeah, well, it was good to meet you," he added, his grip on Rogue's hand even tighter as he spoke to Logan. Logan turned to him, eyebrow raised, and Rogue smiled at him. Bobby turned to leave. "Come on, let's go," he muttered, pulling her away. Rogue kept her gaze on Logan, still smiling.

"Bye Logan I'll…I'll see you later," she said, faltering as Bobby tugged her harder, and Logan looked over at Jean.

"Ok," he said, looking back at her, smiling, but the last thing she saw before Bobby drug her around the corner was Logan looking back at Jean.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Rogue demanded after Bobby nearly pulled her arm out of its socket on the way to his room. 

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered back. "Look, I know you're close to him because he saved your life and everything, but I need to know, right now, if you think you're committed to me and not him."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue retorted. "I'm dating you aren't I? You're my _boyfriend_, aren't you?" She drew out boyfriend, rubbing it in his face.

"I'd like to think so, but I can't be sure. You mope around after he leaves, and then we can finally be friends and we start to click but you run away from me as soon as he's back. So you tell me, do you want to me to be your boyfriend?"

"I…yeah," Rogue said, confused. What was Bobby getting at. Did he think she wanted to date Logan?

_Did she?_

"Good, 'cause I want you to be my girlfriend," Bobby was saying. He drew her close to him. "But you know what you have to do?"

"What?" Rogue whispered. Bobby reached for her neck, her shirt line. Stunned, unbelieving at what he was doing, Rogue stood frozen. Bobby merely pulled out Logan's dog tags.

"Return these," he said. Rogue just stared at him.

* * *

Evening drew closer, but Rogue remained locked in her room. She had left Bobby's room immediately, and refused to talk to anyone. She understood that Bobby had given her an ultimatum, she had to chose him or Logan. And if she chose him, Logan had to have his dog tags back. 

Choosing Logan would very clearly cost her Bobby, but would choosing Bobby cost her Logan? Logan wasn't easily hurt, Rogue was certain, and she didn't want to lose her few friends. It looked like the dog tags were going back to Logan.

She clutched the metal, the lifeline between her and Logan that she had clung to in the weeks he had been gone. He was back now though, so it wasn't like she needed them, right? She could see him whenever again, which was better then just those silly tags. Rogue shook her head, amazed by her childishness. Of course she would return them, it wasn't like anything was going to happen to any of them.

And if it did, she could count on Logan.

Rogue smiled to herself, pulling the tags over her head. Once more night, and then she'd give them back. She didn't need them anymore. Logan was back. And that was what mattered the most. He'd come back, like he promised her. And that was all that mattered.

Logan being back was all that mattered.

* * *

Final Author's Notes: Aw! Now, I'll be honest, I've been throwing around some thoughts of a sequel to THYC, but I can't promise anything. Still, keep watching, and please keep reading and reviewing! 

A lot of credit has to go to you guys who read (and especially review!), so I want to take the time to thank you all! Most notably, thank you to **CaptMacKenzie**. Thank you also to LoganLuver101, rebecca, ff, and AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff.

I also want to thank all those who read but didn't review, and I want to thank those who continue to read this after the final posting. All of you are the reason I enjoy writing! Thank you very much! I hope to see you in any future stories!


End file.
